


Heroes Day : Kwami Shenanigans

by Miss_Swan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveal, Cute conversations between the kwamis and their holders, F/M, Kwami/Miraculous Holder relationship, Plagg is soooo done, Pollen is addicted to honey and instagram, The miraculous holders keep their miraculous, Trixx is a liar, Wayzz is in luuvvv, cheetos, post-Heroe’s day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Swan/pseuds/Miss_Swan
Summary: Our heroes and their kwamis after Heroes day.Small note : In this universe, Alya, Nino and Chloe are allowed to keep their miraculous just for the sake of seeing what kind of relationship they have with their kwamis.





	1. Trixx And Tips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Hope you like this short story.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment! Feedback keeps me going!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Trixx after heroes day.
> 
> While Alya goes over what happened to her, Trixx has invited a friend to sleep over. 
> 
> I am the worst at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support and kudos!
> 
> See you next time with Nino and Wayzz
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or a request, they keep me going.

Rena Rouge swings through the window engulfed in a flash of bright orange.

Alya lands on her bed before making her way down to the kitchen, where she pours herself a glass of water and sits at the kitchen counter.

The reporter goes over what happened today, still in shock. First in the list, of course, is that Nino finally knew that she was Rena Rouge and she wouldn’t have to suffer the crapy excuses he used every time Ladybug and Chat Noir needed him. Plus, she finally had someone to talk to about her superhero life.

Second, how powerful Hawk Moth seemed to be today. His akumas were usually easily taken care of, with very rarely some struggle. But today was very different. Like the fact he made everybody think Ladybug got akumatized and that Chat Noir was dead to bring despair into the citizens of Paris. Then how he used Dark Cupid and Despair Bear to create more akumas.

Third, the giant purple moth that appeared over him when they were going to beat him, while he seemed to in pain. It didn’t seem come from him; he seemed as surprised, and if not a bit sad, as they were when it appeared. That meant there was someone new backing him up, probably a miraculous holder, and he didn’t team up with that person willingly.

And fourth, the fact that Marinette actually KISSED Adrien. Finally!

It was only on the cheek, but still.

“Have any food?” Asks Trixx

She sighs and goes over to the cupboard to take out a bag of Cheetos.

Trixx shrieks in joy and tosses a big handful of the puffs in her mouth. She closes her eyes in contempt.

“Ugh, Trixx, I don’t know how you still like those after over a month of only eating them.”

Trixx shrugs dramatically.

“Oh, Vixen, you’ll really never understand the fabulous wonders of this wonderful puffiness that are these Cheetos. They ares my life and I am theirs.”

“Yeah, right.” Then she looks in the cupboard again and notices the chip bag she planned for tomorrow was missing.

“Trixx? Where is the other bag of Cheetos?

Trixx smiles too innocently for her liking.

“In the cupboard, where you left it yesterday.”

“No it’s not.” Alya grunts. “Oh my gosh! You left crumbs everywhere!”

“No I didn’t!”

“Then who did?”

“I don’t know! Ask the cat!”

“We don’t have a cat.” Alya deadpans.

“Actually, you have, for a day.” Says another voice behind her. She jumps around to find herself face to face with a small black cat kwami.

“Hi I’m Plagg! I’m Chat Noir’s kwami and I hope you don’t mind me staying here for the night. My chosen couldn’t shut up about Ladybug so I decided to come over here to my best friend Trixx.”

The little fox crosses her arms and pouts.

“See? I was telling the truth! He ate my Cheetos. Why do you never believe me?”

“Because you keep telling lies, time after time. It’s a bit hard to trust you.”

“Oh like the way you believe that Lie-la girl?” Alya widens her eyes.

“What are you saying? Lila is not a liar... is she?” Trixx rolls her eyes.

“Please! I can recognize a liar when I see one. She is such a bad liar, too. Insulting my profession.”

“Your job is to lie?” Alya replies, septic. Then the realization dawns on her and she pinches the bridge of her nose. “Oh my gosh! Marinette! Poor girl, I trusted a random girl over her and asked her to fact-checks her sources, which I didn’t even do myself. I’m so stupid.” She starts to cry, ashamed of herself.

“I don’t deserve to be a hero...”

Plagg scoffs.

“Relax! What’s important is to realize your mistakes. From there, you can try to repair them.” He pats her shoulder. “Being a hero isn’t about being perfect, it’s about acknowledging your weaknesses and improve to become a better person.”

She sniffs and nods before taking a better look at him and lights up.

“Oh my gosh! I didn’t realize, you are so freaking cute!” She grabs Plagg and nuzzles him against her cheek.

He hisses.

“Aly, you can’t go around calling him cute or you’ll probably lose a finger.”

The girl lets him go and rubs her neck awkwardly. “Sorry.”

“Apologies accepted... if you give me some cheese.”

“Cheese?”

“Camembert, precisely. If you have any, of course.”

“Well seeing a my mother is a master cook, we probably have some. It’s her favourite cheese too.”

“Finally! Someone who agrees with me! Wait till Tikki learns about this.”

“Let me guess. Tikki is Ladybug’s kwami.”

He nods.

“Yes. She is my other half, my soulmate. I am the ying and she is the yang. I am the moon and she is the sun I chase after.”

Alya rolls her eyes.

“You love her, we get it. Now wait a second and let me find that cheese.”

With that done, Alya goes upstairs to her room, the two kwamis on her shoulders, and prepares for sleep.

She makes a small bed for Plagg out of a box of tissues and falls on her bed on her back, instantly falling asleep after this exhausting day.

 


	2. A Wayzz of seing things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is exhausted and love.
> 
> Wayzz has a chrush.
> 
> Nino can’t sleep, so he wakes his girlfriend up at one o’clock to text with her.

Back home after the picnic, Nino goes directly to his room sits at his desk and spins a few times on his chair with a sigh before pressing the play button of his sound system, music filling his room. He tries to move to his bed but falls on the ground with a pained grunt. 

Today, he discovered muscles in his body he didn’t even know he had.

His whole body is sore and he can’t feel the arm he uses to wield his turtle shield.

“Wayzz, dude, I think I’m dying!”

“No you’re not. It is very normal to have sore muscles after you got beaten around by tons of akumas, but you’re not dying.”

“I know, Wayzz, it was just a figure of speech.”

Wayzz huffs.

“I don’t know how you humans do it. How can you possibly understand each other if you keep saying things that don’t mean what they are.” Nino shrugs.

“Practice, I guess.”

“Ugh, whatever. Anyways, do you have a new beat we could work on?”

“Not today, DJ, I’m still trying to get over the fact that Alya, my girlfriend, is Rena Rouge.”

He doodles her two names on his homework and surrounds them with little hearts.

“She’s amazing...”

“You’re right, she is... her soft red fur, cute little ears, purple eyes you can loose yourself in, big fluffy tail, delicious Cheeto scent..”

“Cheeto scent? I don’t think we’re talking about the same person.”

“Uh, ah, no. Never mind.”

“Ooooh. Looks like the dude has a crush..” Nino teases.

“Y-yeah.”

“Who is it? Another kwami?”

“Mmhm. Her name is Trixx.” He blushes. “She is Alya’s kwami.”

“Oh my gosh this is so cute! Did you ever tell her?”

Wayzz shakes his head, embarrassed.

“Dude! It’s been what? Five thousand years?!? How did you keep it for yourself that long?”

Wayzz lets himself fall on Nino’s shoulder with a sigh.

“I don’t know... I guess I’m shy?”

“That’s more than shy, dude.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Realizing that his Kwami is getting very embarrassed, Nino decides to change subject.

“Anyways, I was wondering if you had any idea of what was that purple moth thing?”

“Hmmm... I don’t know for sure but it looked a lot like the peacock miraculous powers. I was thinking of going over to Master Fu’s tonight to talk to know what he thinks.”

“Then you should go now. The sooner we get answers, the better.”

“You’re right! I’ll probably stay there for the night, I miss Fu very much, so don’t expect me.”

“Okay.. see you tomorrow then.”

“Bye!”

The little turtle flies out the window in a green blur.

oOo

Nino shifts in his bed for what seems to be the hundredth time. He really can’t sleep. Not after a month of falling asleep every night with a small turtle kwami nested in his pillow next to his head.

He sighs and picks up his phone.

**DJBubble : hey! U up?**

**WifiBlogger : I am now... what’s up?**

**DJBubble : can’t sleep... my kwami left me for his old holder and I feel lonely.**

**WifiBlogger : oh poor you :( I, on the other hand, have to deal with not one, but two kwamis.**

**DJBubbler : What?!? How?**

**WifiBlogger : you won’t believe me if I told you...**

**DJBubble : please...**

**WifiBlogger : fine... Plagg is here.**

**DJBubble : Plagg??**

**WifiBlogger : Chat Noir’s Kwami.**

**DJBubble : OMG!**

**WifiBlogger : I know!**

**DJBubble : What is he like?**

**WifiBlogger : He likes cheese.**

**DJBubble : Cheese?**

**WifiBlogger : Yeah, camembert, precisely.**

**DJBubble : Yuk**

**WifiBlogger : you’re lucky he’s asleep now, because he’d kill you for insulting his precious and beloved cheese.**

**DJBubble : Phew... I was wondering, how is your kwami?**

**WifiBlogger : long story short, a big fat liar.**

**WifiBlogger : oops... she was behind me this whole time.**

**DJBubble : still alive?**

**WifiBlogger : yup! Talking about lying, Trixx thinks Lila is a liar.**

**DJBubble : What?**

**WifiBlogger : I did some fact check after Trixx told me, and a lot of her stories don’t make sense or are lies.**

**DJBubble : I feel so bad for Marinette, now...**

**WifiBlogger : I did too, but Plagg said that what’s important is to acknowledge your mistakes, and then try to fix them.**

**DJBubble : Plagg is right. Oh and one last thing before I go, because I can barely keep my eyes open, Trixx, if you’re still there, Wayzz has a big fat crush on you.**

**WifiBlogger : Lol. My kwami just turned tomato red and hid underneath my pillow.**

**DJBubble : haha. Goodnight, luv.**

**WifiBlogger : Goodnight, luv.**

He lays back into his bed and closes his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep, cuddled onto a picture of his girlfriend.


	3. Honey Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and her kwami Pollen after heroes day. 
> 
> Chloe is insecure and hurt. 
> 
> Pollen tries her best to comfort her. 
> 
> This might lead to some slip up from the little bee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gurls! 
> 
> This is heavily inspired by Look Me In The Stars, by Renaerys. This was actually the first chapter I wrote, but I decided to make it the third.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, your feedback is what keeps me going! :)
> 
> Thank you for the support!

Chloe flops on her massive four post king size bed with golden satin sheets and grunts, exhausted by her day.

Today, she helped Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carapace and Rena Rouge fight most of the akumas Hawk Moth ever created from the very beginning. Then, she got controlled by Despearbear, shot by Dark Cupid and akumatized for the third time, all because she got distracted by her family.

She sighs.

“Honey Pie?”

Oh right. Pollen. Sometimes she forgot that she had a small flying-phasing through objects-honey addicted-bee-god following her everywhere and always being by her side.

The kwami stops pollinating the colourful roses surrounding her couch. There is  more species of rose there than she ever thought existed.

“What’s wrong?”

Chloe sits up, leaning against the headboard and hugging her legs. Tears pool in her eyes and roll down her cheeks, leaving in their trail smudged streaks of black and blue makeup on her pale skin.

“I’m a failure!”

“Wait what?” The kwami’s antennas shoot up in surprise. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“I don’t deserve to be a hero.” She sobs. “What good is a hero that gets akumatized three times?”

“Oh Chloe...” Pollen nuzzles her head against her chosen’s wet cheek. “This time wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes it was! I hesitated and that made me an easy target.”

“Honey bee, you hesitated because you cared about your family. That’s very noble of you.”

Chloe looks up and wipes her eyes.

“Y-you think so?”

“Yes! I’m very happy you got chosen to wear my miraculous! You are the best Queen Bee I ever had!”

“Really?”

“Absolutely! You are kind, generous, and caring, even if you don’t show it. You give me all the honey treats I want, agreed to fill your room with plants and flowers so I can pollenate, and you’re even patient enough to teach me everything there is to know about instagram, humans, everything they put on the internet, and the latest fashion trends. You are an amazing person.”

“Thank you, Pollen. It means a lot to me.” She smiles faintly. “I think you’re the only person that sees me that way.”

“That’s not true!” The little bee huffs in irritation before going back to tending to her beloved flowers. “Ladybug saw that in you, or she wouldn’t have given you the miraculous. And Marinette threw a party for you even after you got akumatized.”

“I will always remember that. It was so nice of her, after all I did to her for years.”

“See? Even if you bullied her, she still saw potential in you.”

Chloe widens her eyes, surprise by that last sentence.

“What do you mean ‘she saw potential in you’?”

“Oops.” Pollen presses a paws on her little mouth. “Shouldn’t have said that.”

“Wait, wait, wait... so you’re saying that Marinette is Ladybug?”

“Forget this ever happened, please. Oh my Queen! Master Fu is going to be so pissed.”

Chloe buries her face in her pillow and lets out a grunt.

“Oh my gosh. Pollen, kill me please. I bullied my number one idol for years.”

“Hey.. it’s gonna be okay. She probably forgave you already.”

“Yes but I still bullied her for years!”

“You’ve got to keep this a secret!”

“Duh! I know that. I’m a super hero too.” 

Pollen nods and taps her chin in thoughts.

“Though it might be good to tell her you know who she is.”

“Agreed, I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“Good.” Says Pollen before cuddling underneath her chin. “Good night, Honey Pie.”

Chloe closes her “Good night, Honeykins.”

OoO

Getting out of the limousine driving her to school every day, Chloe sees a blur of pink, white and black pass in front of her. She grabs Marinette’s arm, stopping her and making the clumsy girl trip, only to catch her at the last moment.

No wonder no one ever connected the dots. This girl is the clumsiest girl on earth.

Marinette looks at her with wide eyes, surprised that she caught her instead of letting her fall.

“O-oh hey Chloe! Thanks for catching me there, but why did you stop me in the first place? I’m going to be late!”

“We need to talk.”

The girl looks around nervously.

“Can’t it wait after class? I really have to go.”

Chloe waves it off.

“Don’t worry about class. I’ll call my dad so you won’t get in trouble.”

“Uhhh thanks, I guess?” Chloe quirks an eyebrow and Marinette sighs. “Ugh, fine. What do you want?”

Chloe pulls on Marinette’s arm, leading her down the street towards her dad’s hotel.

“First, lets go somewhere private.” She smirks. “You’ll thank me later, trust me.”

OoO

Once she enters Chloe’s room, she discovers it changed massively since she last came here, as Ladybug.

The room is now filled with plants and flowers, from floor to ceiling. Their sweet scent fills the room, masking the smell of the sterile washing products the hotel uses to wash the rooms.

The sight of the flowers reassures Marinette, who is now convinced that Chloe treats her kwami well. She walks up to a rose bush and lifts one of the flowers closer to her face to smell it.

“Wow. These flowers are beautiful.”

“Thanks. It’s a recent change. About a week ago, I got given a small bee that just loves to pollinate, and also likes learning about humans, being on instagram and eating honey candies.”

Marinette blinks in surprise.

“What-why are you telling me that?”

“Because I’m sure you know all about Kwamis.” She turns around to see Marinette’s panicked face. “Ladybug.”

“What? No, no, no, no. You’re wrong! I’m not Ladybug.” She chuckles awkwardly. “I mean, how could I be? I’m madly clumsy! I would fall and break my neck at my first jump.”

“Cut the crap, Dupain-Cheng. Pollen, come out now.” The bee Kwami comes out of Chloe’s backpack. Marinette jerks back and trips on herself, falling on the golden couch.

“What is that? A bug! A mouse! A... bug-mouse?!?”

Woah! This girl is good. How can she possibly be that convincing at acting?

Chloe sighs and Pollen shakes her head, discouraged.

“Tikki, please come out and end our suffering.”

A muffled “fine” come from the designer’s purse and then a red Kwami with black spots comes out of it flying, still nibbling on a chocolate chips cookie.

Marinette lets out a discouraged grunt.

“How did you know?” She asks.

“I might have had a little help.” She admits, turning her head at Pollen, who smiles sheepishly.

“Pollen! How could you?”

“She was crying! Saying she didn’t deserve to be a hero! She was in pain and I tried to comfort her. I just slipped up.” The yellow creature says, her antennas dangling down low.

Tikki puts a paw on Pollen’s shoulder and nods in understanding.

“In that case, you are forgiven. It’s always hard not to slip up when you see your chosen in pain.”

“Thanks Tikki... I’m sorry, I just didn’t know what to do.”

“Everything will be fine. Although, Chloe will have to start taking emotion control classes with Master Fu so she can calm down quickly before an akuma can get to her. We can’t let Hawk Moth get in her  mind and discover who Ladybug is.”

“Fine! Whatever you want! But please don’t talk Pollen away!”

“Never! I would never do that to you. You and Pollen need each other and from what I see here, you two are the perfect match.”

Chloe wipes her nose.

“Thank you so much. Pollen is the only real friend I have.”

“No problem. I’m happy to have you in my team.” Marinette says softly. “As a friend.”

“Me too. I’m so sorry for how I treated you the last few years. You didn’t and still don’t deserve any of it. You are amazing, Marinette.”

Marinette smiles warmly.

“Thank you, but you are already forgiven anyways.” She glances at the clock. “I think we should go to school now. Okay?”

“Perfect.”

They walk back to school, arms wrapped around the other’s shoulders, ignoring the surprised stares from the few students who are still in the courtyard.


End file.
